deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Keith's Chapel
St. Keith's Chapel is a funeral home in Dead Rising 3. It consists of a reception area, showroom, cold storage, morgue and crematorium. It is attached to the St. Keith's Memorial Grounds. Nick must come here during Chapter 2 to search for Zombrex. Gary works together with Nick to try and find a corpse to bring back to his boss while Nick searches for Zombrex. The blueprints for the I.E.D. are Iron Edge and also found here. There is also a Frank Statue in the garage. Items Office Behind Reception *3 Office Chairs *1 Handgun *1 Shoulder Purse *1 Fire Extinguisher *1 Flashlight *1 Small Fern Tree *1 LCD Monitor *1 Keyboard *1 Computer Case *1 Briefcase *2 Queen Bees *1 Gems *1 Cardboard Box *1 Refigerator *1 Small Potted Plant Reception Area/Main Hall *1 Flower Pot *1 LCD Monitor *1 Keyboard *3 Queen Bees *1 Large Planter *1 Shoulder Purse *1 Handbag *1 Gems Showroom/Stairwell *2 Queen Bees *1 Shoulder Purse *1 Handbag *1 Katana Sword *1 Sawed-off Shotgun *1 Mic Stand *1 Flashlight *1 Bucket *1 Leather Briefcase *1 Hunk of Meat *1 Paint Can *1 Machete *1 Meat Cleaver *1 Cardboard Box *1 Broom *1 Otis Painting *5 Round Potted Plants Basement *2 Highback Oak Chairs *1 Step Ladder *3 Paint Cans *1 Broom *1 Plastic Bin *1 Patio Table *2 Wooden Crates Cold Storage *1 Baseball Bat *2 Office Chairs *2 Liquid Nitrogen *2 Refigerators *1 Indoor Garbage Can *1 Cardboard Box *1 Backpack *1 Television *1 Propane Tank Moritican's Chamber/Hallway *1 Television *2 Bone Saws *1 Surgical Saws *1 Household Cleaner *1 Paint Can *2 Chemicals *3 Office Chairs *1 Scissors *1 Hunk of Meat *1 Machete *1 Meat Cleaver Cremation Chamber *1 Flashlight *1 Bucket *1 Propane Tank *1 Gasoline Canister *1 Hunk of Meat *1 Scissors *1 Fire Axe *2 Acetylene Tanks Garage *4 Liquid Nitrogen *5 Paint Cans *7 Batteries *2 Beer *1 Whiskey *Crowbar *2 Motor Oil *1 Office Chair *1 Gas Barrel Food Office Behind Reception *1 Coffee *1 Snack Reception Area/Main Hall *1 Whiskey *1 Coffee *1 Headache Pills *1 Bottled Water Showroom/Stairwell *1 Coffee *1 Bottled Water *1 Snack *1 Beer Basement *1 Watermelon *2 Hamburgers *2 Soft Drinks *1 Bottled Water *1 Coffee *2 Snacks Cold Storage *1 Cold Medicine *1 Energy Drink *2 Headache Pills Cremation Chamber *2 Bottled Waters Clothing *White Leisure Suit *Turtleneck Shirt *Women's Cashmere Sweater *Fedora Hat *Disco Pants Vehicles *Hearse Notes *A funeral service for Otis Washington is being held at the chapel at the time of the outbreak in Los Perdidos. A photo of him can be found next to the coffin in the show room. When Nick examines it, he remarks "This guy looks familiar." Gallery St. Keith's Cremation Chamber.jpg|Cremation Chamber St. Keith's Cold Storage.jpg|Cold Storage St. Keith's Mortician's Chambers.jpg|Mortician's Chambers IED Blueprints.jpg|IED Blueprints Iron Edge Blueprints.jpg|Iron Edge Blueprints Fedora Hat St. Keith's.jpg|Fedora Hat White Leisure Suit St. Keith's.jpg|White Leisure Suit Women's Cashmere Sweater St. Keith's.jpg|Women's Cashmere Sweater Turtleneck Shirt St. Keith's.jpg|Turtleneck Shirt Disco Pants St. Keith's.jpg|Disco Pants Category:Dead Rising 3 Locations